


sun-kissed in the summer

by straddling_the_atmosphere



Series: the adventures of ares and dog [2]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/straddling_the_atmosphere/pseuds/straddling_the_atmosphere
Summary: It’s the kind of sunny day that Flint loves to walk Ares in, and it would be a perfect day, except for the bright-eyed little idiot standing next to him, talking his fucking ear off about nothing of any importance. Flint has no idea where his good sense went when he said yes to this...dog playdate.-Ares and Dog have fun on their playdate. Flint and Silver bicker and flirt.





	sun-kissed in the summer

**Author's Note:**

> it's the next adventure! please enjoy ares and dog who are having way more fun than anyone else

“I’m sorry, mon cheri, but how did you meet him?”

“Max, keep up, please—he saved Dog’s life!”

“So now, you want to sleep with him?” She sounds dubious, which Silver would be offended by except, well. He knows his own track record.

“You should’ve seen his thighs,” Silver sighs. “And his  _ hair _ , the prettiest shade of red I’ve ever seen.”

Silver hears Max something mutter something vaguely unflattering in French and Silver pouts, like she can see it through the phone. “You can’t make fun of my taste when you’re dating Anne. They could be cousins.”

“Stop having the same taste in men as I have in women,” Max grumbles.

“That’s just the way it is, darling sister,” Silver says blithely, grinning when she swears at him. He can hear the deep rumbling of someone else on the line and Max’s soft voice answering.

“Tell Anne and Butch I say hi,” Silver says cheerfully. “I’ve a dog date to plan.”

“John—”

Silver hangs up and he stares down at Dog, sitting ever faithfully at his feet, chewing on the hem of his jeans. 

“You’re so dumb,” he says, hearing the sheer affection in his voice. Dog’s tail wags and she looks up at him with her sharp grey eyes, a stringy part of his jeans hanging out of her mouth. He stares at the phone in his hand, chewing on the inside of his cheek. “If we do this, you have to promise not to embarrass me,” he tells Dog seriously and she just thumps her tail against the floor again, trying to get the string of his jeans out of her teeth. He watches her struggle for a moment and sighs. He’s doomed.

He dials the phone.

* * *

It’s a warm day, the kind where the sun is high in the sky and the rain from the previous nights has washed away the lingering oppressive heat. It’s the kind of day that Flint loves to walk Ares in, and it would be a perfect day, except for the bright-eyed little idiot standing next to him, talking his fucking ear off about nothing of any importance. Flint has no idea where his good sense went when he said yes to this... _ dog date.  _

“They’re getting along, no?” Silver says with a grin, unperturbed by Flint’s less than chatty demeanor. Ares and Dog are actually behaving well, Flint thinks grudgingly. Dog dances around Ares on her three paws, tail wagging excitedly, and Ares uncharacteristically doesn’t snap at her, his blue-pink tongue curling out as he pants. 

“You could take him off the leash,” Silver adds, letting Ares sniff his fingers and lick the salt off of them.

“No, I can’t.”

Silver shoots him a bewildered look and Flint sighs.

“He seems to like your dog,” he says begrudgingly. “But he doesn’t usually, and most people don’t have their dogs well-trained enough to recognize when Ares is going to snap at them. So, I end up getting in trouble.”

It’s happened before. Ares had snapped his teeth at an over-excited labrador, nearly breaking skin, and his owner had been incandescent with rage. Flint prefers to keep Ares leashed at all times now.

Silver huffs but he unhooks Dog’s leash, letting her roam around. She doesn’t go far before she comes loping back, more interested in getting Ares to play with her than any of the other dogs. Flint watches as Ares flops onto the ground, panting in the heat, and he paws at Dog until she lays down with him, her ears perked. Silver beams at the sight, taking pictures with his phone, and Flint has to admit it’s cute. He takes one picture and sends it to Miranda before pocketing his phone, squinting at the sun.

Flint settles on a bench near the dogs, holding Ares’s leash loosely in his palm. Dog paws at Ares’s nose and rolls over onto her back, wiggling happily when Ares just rests his head on her belly, closing his eyes with a deep sigh.

“What do you do?” he asks Silver, still watching the dogs. 

Silver blinks and stretches out, settling comfortably on the bench next to him. “This and that.”

“Illuminating,” Flint says dryly and Silver grins.

“I’m keeping the mystery alive,” he says. “For our inevitable date.”

Flint studies him, looking amused despite himself. “Who says we’re going on a date?” 

“I do.” Silver gives him an irreverent smile, eyes crinkling at the corners. They’re very blue, Silver’s eyes, Flint notices unhelpfully. He looks away.

“I don’t remember agreeing to that.”

“You won’t be able to resist my charm for long,” Silver says confidently and Flint actually snorts.

“So what do you do?” Silver asks after a moment, leaning back against the bench. Flint glances at him and is struck by the way the sun glints off the sweat-slick hollow of Silver’s throat, how it highlights the deep red-purple of his curls as they tumble down his neck. He feels parched, suddenly, and he looks away, back at the dogs.

“I write,” he says. “Books.”

Silver perks up. “Anything published?”

Flint huffs in amusement. “A few things.”

Silver pouts. “That’s it?”

Flint’s lips curl up slightly. “Tell you what,” he says after a moment. “If you can find out which books I publish, I’ll let you take me on that date you asked about.”

Silver sits up and turns to look at him. “Do I get any hints?” he asks

Flint smirks softly. “It was on the bestselling list last year.”

Silver groans. “So many books are on that list. I need more.”

“It’s fiction.”

He huffs and rests his fingers on his stomach, dropping his head back. Flint’s mouth goes dry at the exposed skin of his collarbones, and he hastily looks away. 

“That’s all you’re getting,” he says after clearing his throat.

“Fine,” Silver grouses, covering his eyes with one hand. “I’ll find you, Mr. Bestselling Author.”

“Okay,” Flint says mildly and Silver glares at him from under the shade of his hand. Flint smiles benignly, pleased when Silver scowls harder, shaking his hair out. Something nudges his foot and he looks down to see Dog, rolling a ball at his feet.

“Where did you get that?” he asks, leaning down to pick it up.

“She probably stole it,” Silver says, unconcerned, eyes closed. “She does that.”

“She  _ stole  _ it?”

Silver opens his eyes to look at him, as if to say  _ yes, and? _

Flint opens his mouth and then closes it, shaking his head, but he does throw the ball, watching as Dog bursts into a loping run to catch it. Ares sits up with a sigh, as if burdened by the energy he has to expend to lift himself up, and he rests his head on Flint’s knee, looking at him balefully until Flint begins to pet him, scratching behind his ear like he knows Ares likes. 

When he looks up, he catches Silver watching him, something strange in his expression before he smooths it away, giving Flint his usual grin. Flint wonders for a moment, what the hidden expression means, but he doesn’t know the guy well enough to ask, so he lets it drop. 

* * *

It’s getting dark by the time Silver gets home, Dog panting contently next to him. She immediately goes to her water bowl to drink it and he groans, dropping his keys on the table. The skin on his nose and cheeks feels tight and he knows it’ll be a sunburn tomorrow. He hadn’t expected to spend all day with Flint, but they’d spent hours outside with the dog, and then he’d wanted food and dragged Flint to a burrito spot nearby. And that somehow led to walking around the neighborhood for the rest of the day. 

His stump aches as he works the prosthetic off then flops on his bed. It had been worth it, to see Flint’s normally scowling self lighten up with a soft smile when Dog had stolen the last of Silver’s chips--a smile that had highlighted the deep laugh lines around those  _ green  _ eyes.

Silver feels himself smiling in response to the memory, and he grunts when sixty pounds of dog lands on top of him, Dog panting in his face. 

“Yes, hello,” he says, petting her muzzle. “We had a long day, didn’t we?”

Dog licks his cheek and then scoots over to her side of the bed (the left), her tail wagging. 

“Mhm, that’s right,” Silver says, as if she’d said something back. “You spent time with your new friend, and I have a mystery to solve in order to get a date. I’d say we both got something out of this.” And he leans forward to kiss her on her wet nose, laughing when she sneezes. His phone vibrates and he squirms to pull it out of his pocket, peeling off his jeans in the process.

_ Incoming - Madi: how was your dog date? _

Silver grins and sends her a picture of Dog and Ares laying in the sun together, and gets under the covers. He’ll figure out who James Flint is. Tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> next up: meet madi and her maine coon, shuri (because madi is a secret nerd)


End file.
